All I Want for Christmas is You
by N. G. Grey
Summary: É Natal na Mansão dos Malfoy. Regulus e Lucius não poderiam estar mais satisfeitos com o que ganharam.
1. I won't ask for much this Christmas

Título: All I Want For Christmas is You.  
Autora: N. G. Grey  
Disclaimer: Não possuo, não ganho, só tento me divertir um pouco =)  
Classificação: M  
Summary: É Natal na Mansão dos Malfoy. Regulus e Lucius não poderiam estar mais satisfeitos com o que ganharam.

* * *

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
_I won't even wish, oh I won't even wish  
(morning;)_

Chequei pela centésima vez a decoração. Minha mãe gritava com o elfo que derrubou um dos enormes presentes no chão. Mal sabia ela que a culpada foi Belatrix, que fez o embrulho cair, e ela não ia se importar de investigar. Era só mais um Natal, se eu não estivesse tentando impressionar Regulus, primo de minha esposa. Já fazia algum tempo que trocávamos olhares maliciosos, e eu queria mais que isso.

Os convidados começaram a chegar, e nem sinal dele. Orion e Walburga Black estavam sorridentes, conversando com meu pai sobre como Regulus era o melhor aluno da turma, e como era um grande orgulho para eles. Só observei, esperando uma dica sobre onde ele poderia estar, mas nada relevante foi dito. Então, tratei de me ocupar socializando com pessoas que eu simplesmente odiava. Mas mantinha um sorriso virtuoso, livre de preocupações.

Todos já estavam se servindo de bebidas, o que resultou em rostos mais felizes e pessoas mais dançantes. Uma música suave e arrastada começou a tocar, e uns casais mais animados se puseram a dançar moderadamente no centro do grande salão. Resolvi ficar postado junto a porta, assim teria menos chances de perder a chegada de Regulus.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

E finalmente pude respirar aliviado, quando ele entrou quieto pela porta que vinha do jardim. Seu caminhar era calmo mas hábil. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento gélido que entrava pela porta. Observei de longe, quando ele retirava as luvas e limpava a neve do casaco. Regulus parecia uma peça única, que mesmo vestido em tons de preto e cinza, irradiava vivacidade no rosto juvenil e corado pelo frio. Todos estavam vestidos com tons de vermelho, verde e prateado, mas ele ainda era mais brilhante que qualquer outra pessoa ali.

Por mais que eu quisesse ir falar com ele, não poderia. Estava recebendo os convidados que não eram da família – atividade que não seria tão atordoante se aquelas pessoas não fossem tão _chatas. _Mesmo assim, continuei a minha tarefa, tentado a cada instante a ir falar com Regulus. Ele estava sentado na mesma mesa que meu pai, e pareciam ter uma conversa agradável. Meu pai, Abraxas, já estava ficando velho, e um tanto quanto caduco. Ele falava coisas sem sentido, e minha mãe tinha de corrigi-lo o tempo todo, por isso o deixavam sozinho. Não que ele estivesse inválido ou coisa do tipo, mas podia ser bastante desagradável quando começava a falar de como os olhos de minha mãe ficavam enormes sem maquiagem.

Narcissa andava ao meu lado, sempre com um sorriso falso – mas bem ensaiado – nos lábios, e uma postura impecável. Já eu não conseguia disfarçar muito bem. Nem me esforçava, dado que a úncia pessoa para quem eu realmente sorria parecia não prestar atenção.

Algumas garotas atrevidas que não pareciam saber da minha situação – casado – ficavam mandando piscadelas disfarçadas, e Narcissa não percebeu. Tentei desviar a atenção, mas ou era aquilo ou eram conversas tediosas. Não dei esperança a elas, mas olhava curioso, como se para saber onde aquilo ia chegar.

Finalmente, depois de muita tortura, nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele abriu um sorriso quase malandro, como se me chamasse, e depois voltou a falar com meu pai.  
O que mais me surpreendeu nem foi o sorriso. Foi que ele _realmente_ parecia gostar de conversar com meu pai. Sorri, divertido com aquele pensamento, e Narcissa perguntou se havia algo errado.

-Não, nada. Só pensei em uma coisa engraçada. - Eu disse, voltando ao meu tom sóbrio de sempre.

Narcissa fez uma cara de desaprovação e voltou a conversar com um casal que estava com roupas combinando. Ela os elogiava, mas eu sabia que ela iria falar mal depois. Voltei a meus próprios pensamentos enquanto fingia participar da conversa.

* * *

**I just want you for my own**  
_More than you could ever know  
(afternoon;)_

Quando finalmente todos os convidados já haviam chegado, consegui me desviar e chegar a mesa onde meu pai e Regulus estavam conversando há muito tempo.

-Ah, oi filho. Você nem imagina a ótima companhia que esse garoto é! - Meu pai disse sorrindo, com a voz um pouco mole por causa da bebida.

-Tenho certeza que é sim, pai. - Eu disse enquanto estendia a mão para Regulus, que, para minha surpresa, me abraçou.

-Já é quase Natal, Lucius! Você tem que se animar! Aperto de mãos é pra gente mal resolvida, como diz seu pai.

Abraxas levantou o copo, e sorriu generosamente.

-Então temos muitas pessoas mal resolvidas aqui, porque cumprimentei todos com aperto de mãos. - Eu disse alto o bastante para que só Regulus e meu pai pudessem ouvir. Regulus sorriu, divertido, enquanto olhava as pessoas dançando de uma forma meio retraída.

-Essas sim precisam _daquele trato_, não é, Sr. Abraxas? - Regulus comentou, rindo com vontade, acompanhado por meu pai.

-Ah, garoto... Pra ser franco, você é uma das únicas pessoas aqui com quem vale a pena conversar.

Meu pai estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Regulus estava de pé logo a minha frente, e sorriu também.

-Sr. Abraxas, eu não poderia dizer algo diferente para o senhor.

-Então pare de me chamar de _senhor_, moleque! Eu já disse que não precisa disso. - Meu pai disse, brincando. Regulus riu, e Abraxas completou – É sério! Se você me chamar de senhor de novo, vou levantar daqui e... hm... Bem, você não vai querer que eu levante daqui!

Todos rimos com gosto, o que chamou a atenção de alguns "_mal resolvidos_" da mesa do lado. Regulus percebeu, e ficou um pouco desconfortável.

-Lucius, – Meu pai disse, ainda sorrindo – leve o garoto para conhecer a mansão. Ele disse que adorou o lugar. Agora imagina quando ele ver o resto. - E se virou para Regulus – Garoto, você vai adorar o quarto de Lucius, e os jardins. São exatamente como você quer para sua casa.

Fiz uma cara de interrogação para Regulus, e ele respondeu com um olhar "respondo depois".

-Claro, claro, pai. Vou levá-lo agora mesmo. - Eu disse, indiferente por fora, mas incontrolável por dentro.

-Hm, antes quero pegar mais uma bebida – Regulus disse.

-Mas não deveria. - Eu disse, em tom de brincadeira.

-Essa não é a única coisa que eu não deveria fazer. Mas em relação a outra você parece estar _bem_ confortável, não é? - Ele replicou, sorrindo. - Sr. Abraxas, vou pegar uma bebida e ir _rosetar*_ pela sua casa, ok?

-Claro, claro, vai lá. Só não me chame de senhor de novo.

Depois que fomos pegar bebidas, resolvi levar Regulus primeiro às partes menos importantes, como cozinha, salas menores, escritórios e quartos nos quais a gente não faria absolutamente nada. Mesmo assim, ele parecia deslumbrado com o lugar, e seus olhos acinzentados estavam cintilantes e felizes – mas acredito que isso tenha sido efeito da bebida.  
Tudo estava correndo normalmente, como se eu estivesse mostrando a casa para qualquer outra pessoa agradável. Até que chegamos em meu quarto. Por mais que estivesse casado com Narcissa, eu ainda utilizava meu quarto de solteiro, já que era grande o bastante para abrigar até cinco pessoas.

Regulus entrou rodopiando no quarto, fascinado pelo tamanho e ostentação do quarto, e desabou de costas na cama, deixando os pés no nível do chão. Entrei, tranquei a porta e me sentei em um pequeno sofá que ficava a uns dois metros da cama. Ele levantou de súbito, mas ainda assim, brando. Terminou a imensa taça de firewhisky – que estava cheia quando começamos o _tour_ – em um só gole. E com um sorriso boêmio, cruzou as pernas em cima da cama.

_I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own_

-Hey, Lucius, quanto você já bebeu? - Ele perguntou, sem tirar aquele sorriso atrevido dos lábios.

-Bastante, eu acho.

-Seja mais específico.

-Meia garrafa de firewhisky, talvez.

-Você parece bem sóbrio. - Ele disse, com a voz curiosa, como a de uma criança.

-Acredite, não estou.- Falei com a voz sólida como pedra. Como um aristocrata, tinha de manter uma imagem. Depois de alguns anos, aprendi a guardar a prazerosa sensação de estar bêbado para mim mesmo. Por mais que parecesse o mais sóbrio da festa, estava tão zonzo e suscetível que poderia agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

-Olha, eu realmente gostaria de acreditar.- Ele disse se levantando e indo até o pequeno armário de bebidas no canto do quarto. - Mas, aparentemente, o seu "bêbado" não é bastante. - Ele pegou uma garrafa de hidromel e a levou até mim.

-Não é o bastante para quê? - Perguntei, abrindo a garrafa.

-Para fazer o que eu quero com você. - Regulus sorriu devassamente. No mesmo instante comecei a beber o hidromel com toda minha vontade e fôlego.

Quando cheguei na metade da garrafa, já me sentia extremamente zonzo. Regulus, que estivera de pé durante o meu ato de embriaguez, se aproximou, colocando uma das mãos em meus cabelos e colando nossos lábios. Juntei as pernas e Regulus se sentou por cima, fazendo com que nossas virilhas entrassem em extremo contato, roçando com vontade enquanto o beijo ficava mais intenso. Quando pensei que estávamos realmente nos entendendo, Regulus descolou seus lábios, se levantou e agarrou a garrafa de hidromel.

-Ma-mas, o quê...? - Tentei perguntar, mas não achava palavras.

-Bem, você está bêbado o bastante, mas eu não. - Ele disse, e entornou a garrafa. Ao ver meu rosto preocupado, ele voltou a se sentar onde estava, sem parar de beber por nem mesmo um instante. Até que, quase chegando ao fim da garrafa, ele parou, sorriu, e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Não se preocupe, a noite está só começando.


	2. I just want you here tonight

Pequeno aviso: Lemon. Slash explícito, é, homem com homem. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**I just want you here tonight**  
_Holdin' on to me so tight  
(night;)_

Regulus estava desabotoando minha camisa enquanto me beijava. Assim que terminou a fileira de botões, quase devorou meu peito com uma voracidade quase anormal até mesmo para os hormônios adolescentes. Eu gemia baixo com o toque sôfrego de seus dentes em minha pele. Quando ele voltou a me beijar, puxei delicadamente seu suéter para sentir sua pele. Era pálida, mas ainda assim, quente, o que o fez tremer ao mínimo toque de meus dedos gélidos.

Quase pulamos de susto quando o trinco da porta se moveu. Por sorte, havia me lembrado de trancar a porta. Ficamos paralisados, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Três batidas suaves na porta e a voz de minha esposa:

-Lucius? Você está aí dentro? - Mais três batidas – Lucius?

Regulus riu baixinho e se levantou. Sussurrou em meu ouvido para que eu abrisse a porta, e que ele ia se esconder. Pegou seu suéter e foi para trás da cortina. Levantei, zonzo, e trocando as pernas enquanto ia até a porta. Tive alguma dificuldade, mas consegui abrir a porta, e ao fazê-lo, vi uma Narcissa irritada do lado de fora.

-O que você está fazendo aí dentro? - Ela perguntou rudemente, me empurrando e entrando no quarto – Você está cheirando a bebida! Onde está sua camisa? - Ela questionava rápido demais, de um modo que eu quase não conseguia acompanhar. - Por que você estava bebendo? Tem um salão cheio de convidados lá embaixo e você se embebedando aqui? - Ela parou e me encarou, nervosa.

Me recompus superficialmente e procurei por minha camiseta, que estava jogada ao lado do sofá. Vesti-me novamente e fui arrastado por uma Narcissa furiosa para fora do quarto.

-Estive te procurando por todo lugar! E você ali dentro, onde já se viu.

-Eu estava só descontraindo, só isso. - Expliquei-me, mas ela não parecia ter gostado.

Estava agradecendo ao céus por Narcissa não ter visto Regulus. Ela ajeitou meu cabelo e me escoltou até o salão novamente. Lá, encontrei pessoas cada vez mais bêbadas, quase fora de controle, se contendo nas pontas, e outras sóbrias, fingindo que não as viam. Sorri, e pensei em como tudo aquilo era tão ridículo. Narcissa me arrastou até a ponta do salão, onde haviam improvisado um palanque para a banda. Subimos pela escada lateral, e ela chamou a atenção dos convidados.

-Já está na hora da contagem! - Ela disse, animada. Murmúrios entusiasmados surgiram, e vi Regulus ao lado da saída que levava ao jardim, encostado na parede, sorrindo, como se fosse _muito_ engraçado eu em cima daquele palco, me apoiando em minha esposa para não desequilibrar e cair.

Depois de consultar o relógio, Narcissa fez a contagem seguida pelo resto dos convidados, e me cutucou para que acompanhasse também.

Quando o relógio soou à meia-noite, uma onda de "Feliz Natal" sobrepôs as badaladas do relógio, e todos se abraçaram, já se deixando levar pela bebida. Narcissa me abraçou e me beijou, mas não superficialmente, o que me surpreendeu. Retribui o beijo e então descemos as escadas para desejar Feliz Natal para o resto dos convidados.

Tentei evitá-los o máximo possível, mas não havia como. Tive de repetir as mesmas duas palavras para pelo menos quarenta pessoas até que conseguisse chegar a Regulus.

-Feliz Natal. – Ele sussurrou enquanto me abraçava. Desejei o mesmo a ele e, divertido com a minha voz embriagada, perguntou: - A sua esposa não se importaria de você sumir agora, não é?

-Nem um pouco. - Eu disse, sorrindo, enquanto o puxava para o jardim.

Andávamos como dois adolescentes – o que deve ter sido bastante constrangedor –, procurando por um lugar afastado o bastante para que não nos encontrassem. Ao avistar uma grande árvore com uma sobra escura, Regulus me puxou até lá, e me encostou no tronco, começando a me beijar. Suas mãos tocavam suavemente meu rosto, enquanto eu colocava as minhas em sua cintura, apertando com vontade. Regulus desceu as mãos e abriu com destreza meu cinto e minha calça.

_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Reverti a situação e o coloquei junto à árvore. Puxei-o e ele colocou suas pernas em volta de minha cintura. Enquanto abria novamente minha camisa, eu mordiscava de leve seu pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Retirei seu suéter com rapidez, e voltamos a nos beijar, consumidos de desejo. Nossas línguas se tocavam com rapidez, enquanto nossas mãos tratavam de nos livrar daquelas peças de roupa. O calor começou a tomar todas as partes de meu corpo, enquanto o beijava com ferocidade. Eu apertava sua cintura e tinha em resposta mãos ávidas em meu peito e gemidos baixinhos.

Com toda a certeza, eu nunca havia desejado alguém tanto quanto desejara Regulus. Somente o toque de seus lábios em meu pescoço fazia com que minhas pernas tremessem e que meu coração batesse a toda. Tomando-o pela cintura, o coloquei no chão e abri suas calças. Novamente, tomando o controle, Regulus me colocou deitado na grama, e beijava meu abdome em direção à minha virilha enquanto puxava minha cueca até os joelhos.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram meu membro, estremeci. Sua boca o envolveu de todo, ele passou a chupá-lo com vontade. Coloquei uma das mãos em seu cabelo, e ele acompanhava, rapidamente. Sua mão estava na base de meu membro, acompanhando o movimento da boca. O prazer se instalava em cada parte de meu corpo, enquanto me controlava para não atingir o orgasmo na boca de Regulus. Quando ele percebeu, retirou suas calças e se preparou para que eu o penetrasse.

Sentado sob seus calcanhares, senti meu pênis penetrando-o. Regulus gemeu alto, escorregando devagar ao encontro de minha cintura. E lentamente, ele se movia para cima e para baixo. Agarrei sua cintura, e o fiz ir mais rápido, ouvindo seus gemidos de dor e prazer. Assim que ele se pôs a ir mais fundo, ele dava pequenos gritos de satisfação. Eu gemia alto também, ao sentir o orgasmo próximo.

Peguei seu membro e comecei a induzi-lo ao orgasmo. Regulus ia cada vez mais rápido, também sentindo o ápice chegar. Quando nos encontrávamos ao máximo, uma corrente de prazer relaxou todos os meus músculos e senti um líquido viscoso em meu peito. Regulus e eu havíamos chegado no auge. Ele se deitou sobre mim, sem que eu saísse de seu interior. Um prazer que nunca durava mais que poucos segundos, agora perdurava por quase minutos. Eu gozava em seu interior enquanto o ouvia gemer.

De repente, um calafrio passou por meu corpo, e acredito que Regulus o sentiu também. Começara a nevar, e nem mesmo o calor de nossos corpos suados e febris poderia conter aquelas partículas geladas que chegavam a nós pela suave brisa. Nos levantamos lentamente e colocamos nossas roupas. Assim que nos vestimos, nos beijamos novamente, recuperando o fôlego. Andamos de mãos dadas até o final do jardim, onde ninguém poderia nos ver. Depois, entramos disfarçadamente pela porta lateral.

Assim que retornamos ao salão, a festa continuava, mas branda. A banda tocava uma música suave, e todos estavam alegres, ainda encontrando pessoas a quem ainda não haviam desejado um Feliz Natal. Era até bonito, considerando o que realmente passava por suas mentes. Os bêbados já eram contidos por suas famílias, e agora trocavam presentes, com sorrisos forçados, já que ninguém ganhava o que realmente queria. Exceto por mim. Eu ganhara exatamente o que queria naquele Natal.

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Narcissa, meu pai e minha mãe estavam na cozinha, tomando o café, felizes, comentando como as roupas das convidadas eram horríveis e como outras haviam engordado tanto. Mas eu nem mesmo prestava atenção, estava aéreo, tomando meu café em silêncio. Meu pai comentava algo ridículo de vez em quando, mas que parecia ser verdade, e eu sorria, pensando. Até que ele virou para mim, ficou me encarando, e disse:

-Hm, Lucius, alguém se deu bem ontem a noite, hein? - E começou a rir. Minha mãe o repreendeu, mas ele continuou. - Mas não é verdade, Lucius?

-Pai, por favor, isso não é hora...

-Eu disse que era verdade – Ele disse olhando para minha mãe. Ela fez uma cara de desconsolada e saiu da cozinha. Meu pai voltou a olhar o nada, como se nem mesmo estivesse ali. Narcissa lançou um olhar nervoso de dúvida.

Tentei desviar meus olhos, mas foi aí que ela entendeu. Então saiu com passos rápidos e barulhentos da cozinha.

-Que coisa feia, Lucius. - Meu pai disse, tentando se fazer de sério.

* * *

*Rosetar (do 1º capítulo): pode significar "andar por aí, sem rumo, vadiar" ou em algumas partes do país, "fazer sexo".

Quero agradecer a Pandora Nott, que me incentivou a escrever uma fic alegrinha desse casal maravilhoso (:_  
_


End file.
